


"Take on the world"

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Take on the world [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Autistic Newt Scamander, Depressed Newt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt and Theseus are orphans, Newt goes in the woods a lot, Newt needs to talk to someone, Nicknames, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Song: Take on the world, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus is trying to take care of Newt, Walks In The Woods, Young Newt Scamander, Young Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: The Scamander brothers are trying to live without their mother. Newt is having a hard time, Theseus is having a hard time looking after him. This story is very AU.





	1. Scamander

Dark, it was dark in his room when he woke. The boy always woke when it was dark out. He is unsure why. The boy had brown-red hair, blue-green eyes, and freckles. Said boy let out a sigh as he looked around him. He was alone but he did not care, even though that deep down he did. He did care that he was always alone. For he believes that no one will understand him. This might be true, but no one really understands anyone other than themselves. This boys name was Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander. Or you can simply call him Newt. Newt lived with his brother for they had no mother, not anymore anyway. Newt sighed and got out of bed. He knew that his brother will not be back from his mission yet, which in his case was work, he’s always at work. Newt sighed again and walked out of his room.

              Newt liked being home alone but sometimes he felt alone, sad and wishing that his brother Theseus was home, or his mother was still alive. Newt sighed as he walked outside through the back door. Newt loved the outdoors. This is why when he was in school, outside is where you will find him when he had free time. However, he was not in school, not anymore. He was expelled a month after his mother died. After this Newt felt like he should not be in school anymore. However, even before his mother died Newt felt like he did not belong there. Newt smiled when he felt the nice morning air on his face. _‘Beautiful morning.’_  Newt thought as he smelled the air. The young Hufflepuff got lost in the nice calming air that he did not see or hear a man about Theseus’s age come up to him. “Are you out here alone?” Newt jumped at the voice, but he did not look up from the ground or say anything. The man looked at him when Newt did not answer or look at him. “What’s your name?” Newt sighed as he wished that this man will go away, but then again, he was lonely. Newt sighed knowing that he should not talk to him. Newt sighed again.

“Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander, sir,” Newt said as he kept his eyes on the ground.

“Where are your parents?” he asked without getting that Newt did not want to talk of course. Newt knew that he should not answer anything else from him again, but he was lonely. Newt let out a breath. This question, how will he answer this one? He had no mother, not anymore and his father is, well who knows where he is. The only thing that he can say is:

“My brother is at work,” Newt said this very bluntly. He did not want to talk to him. The man hums and said:

“My name is Edward,” Newt simply nodded as he went back to looking around him.   “Do you have a mother?” Newt did not say anything as he continued to look around.

 _‘Where is that cave? The one mother told me about.”_  Newt thought as he looked around him not caring that there was a man trying to talk to him.

“Son,” the man sighed, and Newt looked at him, but he did not meet his eyes. “Can you tell me, please? I’m a policeman. I can’t have a, how old are you?” Newt sighed knowing that this muggle needs to know.

 _‘Classic Muggle.’_  Newt thought before he said: “I’m thirteen sir,” Newt said this very quietly. The policeman nodded and sighed.

“Well, I know this is not a good thing to say but, why don’t you come into my house for a little while,” Newt sighed as he nodded to himself. Yes, this was not a good idea, he should not say yes because he did not know this man but,

“Can I see proof of what you are?” Newt asked in a quiet voice as he sighed a little. Edward nodded and pulled out his badge. Newt looked at it and nodded slowly. Then he sighed again. He seems to be doing that a lot today. Newt then nodded.  “I’ll go with you,” Newt muttered this time, but Edward heard it.

“Alright. Let's go then. Your name is Newton, right?” Newt nodded slowly as they walked through the woods to this mans house. Newt was scared that Theseus will find out about this, but Newt will not tell him about this. So, Newt and this muggle walked back through the wood to this house.

          Newt looked at the house when they walked up to it. It was not as big as his own but that just might be what all famous wizarding families lived in. Newt and Edward walked into the house. Newt felt like it was fit for a small family, a family that he never got to have. Newt then allowed himself to smile when Edward called his wife. “Oh my, is he hurt?” She asked once she walked up to them. Newt heard that she went into full mother mode. Newt wished that he had a mother still. The young Hufflepuff decided to look around the nice warm house while Edward’s wife looked at Newt with fear in her eyes.

“No, but I found him in the woods. I think he lives next store. You know the family that we want to meet but they were not home. Anyway, I could not leave a thirteen-year-old alone in the woods. He says that his brother is at work. I could not leave him alone,” Newt smiled a little, but he did not meet any of their eyes. 

_‘Wow, um, well he’s nice. I will find that cave. For now, I guess I can try to be with these people. Even though I don’t want to.’_  Newt thought as he looked out the back door and sighed.

“Do you have any parents? Can I ask that?” Newt snapped out of his thoughts and smiled when she asked this. However, he did not really want to talk to them, but he might as well tell them. I mean. They were his neighbors. Newt sighed once again and said:

“No, my mother died a few months ago and my father left when I was nine. My brother Theseus looks after me,” Newt paused when he saw the look on Edward’s face. Then he said: “Before you ask, I got expelled from school. I don’t really want to talk about why though. Don’t ask me,” Edward and his wife nodded as Newt fell quiet again. Edward’s wife looked at Newt and asked:

“Did you eat anything yet?” Newt quickly nodded as he looked to the back door again. However, she did not look convinced when she saw an emptiness in his eyes. “You need to eat something dear. I’ll go make something,” she added before she walked into the kitchen. Newt and Edward then walked into the living room to wait for the food to be ready.

              Theseus returned home after a long mission. He could not wait to see Newt. However, when he got home, he did not see Newt. “Newton!” Theseus called but he did not hear his little brother call back nor did he see him. Theseus then smacked himself on his forehead knowing that he will be outside in the woods. Theseus does not know or understand why he loves the woods so much, but he knows that’s where his little brother will be. However, when Theseus got outside and into the woods where his little brother usually is, he did not see him. “Newton?” he called once more as he started to run through the woods with fear in his eyes. “Newton, where are you?” Theseus called.

          Meanwhile, Newt was in the woods behind Edwards home. Newt was telling Edward the different kinds of trees in the woods around them. This might seem boring but to Newt it was fun. Edward seemed to like it as well.  “Newt?” Newt turned around when he heard Theseus’s voice.

 _‘Oh no. Please, don’t be mad.’_  Newt thought as he looked at Edward, sighed and said: “Thee?” There was a guilty sound to Newt’s voice. Newt let out a breath and then closed his eyes when Theseus came up to him. Then Newt opened them when Theseus pulled him in for a hug which Newt did not like, Edward saw this on his face, but he stayed quiet.

“Newt! There you are! What did I tell you about going outside when I’m at,” Theseus pulled out of the hug and looked at Edward. “Work, we will talk about this later,” he said as he nodded to Edward. Then he sighed with a small smile. “Thank you for looking after my little brother,” Theseus added to Edward with a smile. Edward nodded and looked at Newt who was looking down in shame, but he said nothing to his brother. “I’m Theseus Scamander,” Theseus said as he held out his hand and looked at Newt who was looking around him lost in nature. Theseus smiled at this, but he let out a sigh. _‘Brother. Why are we so different?’_ Theseus thought as he looked back at Edward who took his hand.

“Edward Lloyd. Your welcome. Your brother is amazing. I did not know there were so many types of trees,” Theseus smiled and looked back at Newt who was still looking around. This time he had his eyes closed to listen to the sounds around them.

“Thank you again. Now its been a long day. I’m sure we will meet again. Come Newt,” Theseus said as he let go of Edward’s hand and tapped Newt on his shoulder who nodded slowly but he did not meet Theseus’s eyes. Edward then watched as the brother’s walked back to their home.


	2. I'm trying brother

Newt ran into the house to get away from Theseus. He deeply loved his brother but sometimes he can be a little overprotective. “Newt get back down here!” Theseus called but Newt ran up to his room and shut the door. Theseus sighed and went into the living room.

              Newt sighed as well when he sat on his bed. Just then, Dougal the Demiguise came over to Newt. “Oh, hello,” Newt said with a laugh as the magical beast came up onto Newt’s lap. Newt had found this poor creature in the woods the day Theseus left for that mission.  So, Theseus does not know that Newt has him.  “Come to say hello?” Newt said with a laugh as he ran his hand though Dougal’s fur. Little did Newt know that Theseus was at his door listening. “Do you think mother will be proud Dougal? Do you think Theseus is pound?” Newt said to the beast. As tears filled his eyes. Then he sighed and hugged him tightly. Theseus was on the other side of the door with his hand to nock. Then he sighed and knocked. Newt who had his eyes closed.  “You can come in Thees,” Newt said as Dougal disappeared, so Theseus did not see him. When Newt said this the door opened. Newt opened his eyes and panicked. “Brother I’m………………………” Theseus cut him off with his hand. This made Newt close his eyes in shame. Tears formed in his eyes as Theseus sighed when he saw this. Theseus then sat at Newt’s desk and sighed once more.

“I know you are sorry Newton. It’s my fault that I leave you here. It’s my fault I leave you alone. While I’m at work. I know you like to be alone, but sometimes…………...” it was Newt’s turn to raise his hand.

“Brother, I’m fine. It's ok. I’m…………. ok,” Theseus heard Newt’s voice slip when he said this, but he did not say anything. “You wanted this job anyway. I’m thirteen, I can take care of……………” Newt trailed off when he let out a shaky breath.  “You are doing something that I don’t want. I don’t want that job, the one that you have,” Theseus laughed when Newt added this.

“Well, I guess your right Newt. Are you sure you are fine? I’m here, if you need me,” Newt looked at him and nodded slowly, but Theseus could see something in his eyes as he looked down to the floor not meeting his eyes. “Is this about father or that cave?” Theseus asked Newt who was quick to nod.  “Alright. Um, do you want to go into the woods with me? after I get some sleep?” Newt’s eyes lit up and Theseus took this as a yes. Theseus then stood up and Newt watched Theseus walk out of the room.

After Theseus left the room, Newt got off his bed and went to his desk. He then sat down and pulled out his journal. Then he thought for a moment with his quill in hand. Then he wrote:

_“23 April 1911,_

_Well, today started in a hard way. I’m sure Theseus is mad at me. I can see it in his eyes. I must find that cave, maybe if I find it, then maybe Theseus will proud. Are you pound Theseus? Are you pound mother? I don’t know what to do. I hope Theseus does not read this because I feel so alone. Theseus thinks that I’m fine, although he might not be convinced by this, but he thinks it anyway. Why? Mother, did you die? Why did father be so mean? How can I be so weak? Theseus might wake up soon. So, I guess I should go. Theseus, I love you, but do you love me? you love work more. Yes, you love his work more._

_-Newt.”_ Newt sighed as he put his quill down and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he looked out the window and got lost in thought.

         Newt did not know how long he was looking out the window as he sat at his desk, but he jumped when a knock came on his door. “Can I come in?” Newt nodded at the sound of his brother’s voice. It took a while for Newt to say anything but then he said:

“Come in Theseus,” the door opened to show Theseus in the doorway, but Newt did not meet his eyes.

“Hello, little brother. Ready to have fun?” Newt could hear that he was hiding the fact that he did not care. However, Newt nodded anyway as he stood up and followed his brother out the door. Soon the Scamander brothers were sitting by the river in the wood behind their house. “This is what you did when I was gone?” Theseus asked as Newt nodded but he did not say anything. Theseus sighed at this knowing what his little brother is thinking. “Newton?” Newt looked up from the ground, but he did not say anything or meet his eyes. Theseus sighed again and said: “I not mad at you. You know. I was just worried that’s all. What if something bad happened to you? I don’t want to lose you. I also know that you are still sad about Mother and school. You must remember that I’m here for you. I will always be here for you. You know, that right?” Newt smiled at this, but he did not say anything. This is when Theseus knew that he was still having a hard time. Theseus sighed and nodded. “It's beautiful out here. I see why you like it,” Theseus said trying to get Newt to talk but Newt stayed quiet as he listened to the sounds in his head. Newt then cleared his throat and sighed.

“Brother, um………...” Newt cut off as he chooses to stay quiet. Theseus looked at him and sighed.

“You can say it Art,” Newt sighed at the nickname. It took him a while to say anything, then he sighed once again and said:

“I um, thought you were mad at me and you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine. Everything is fine. I don’t need anyone to worry about me,” Theseus looked at Newt and shook his head. Then he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“Why would you say that brother? I’m your older brother. That’s my job. Yours is to annoy me,” Newt laughed a little at this but then he raised an eyebrow.

“Your missing something, brother. That’s not all that my job is. My job is also to protect you. I, your all I have left. All the people that………………... That……...we……….” Newt shook his head and looked away. Newt then hid his face from Theseus to hide the tears that formed in his head. _‘You're fine. Stop crying, your fine. Only babies cry.’_ That was father’s words in his head. Theseus looked at Newt who had closed his eyes, but Theseus could still see that he was holding in the tears in his eyes.

“Art? Newton, it's ok. You can cry,” Theseus said as he put his hand on Newt’s arm. Newt’s eyes snapped open and he met his brother eyes for a brief moment then he quickly looked away. Theseus then cursed under his breath. This was all their father’s fault, Newt was like this because of their father. Theseus sighed and said: “Don’t listen to father Newt,” Newt, however, shook his head. Then he silently stood and walked away. Leaving Theseus alone with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry about the way that I ended this chapter this way. I need to stop listening to Dear Evan Hanson when I type this. Tell me what you guys think. Do you like it? Is it bad, boring? Or is it just plain stupid? Thank you for all reading and I will see you next time.   
> Now I must cry my eyes out because I’m listening to Dear Evan Hansen.


	3. Family and caves

Newt walked through the woods as he tried to stop the tears from falling when he wandered into someone’s back yard.  Newt had forgotten that he lived in a mixed neighborhood. His neighborhood contended Squibs, half-bloods, and Muggles. Newt and Theseus did not care, however. Newt looked around him and smiled a little when he saw a young couple sitting outside on this beautiful day. Newt did not really know them, but they knew him and his family. “Hello, Newton. Out of a walk?” Newt hummed as he realized that they did not care if he walked into their yard. Newt smiled and nodded but he did not say anything while he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Are you ok?” the man asked Newt as he did not meet their eyes while a sob came out of this throat. Newt cleared his throat, but he did not say anything as he nodded. Newt did not really know his name, but he thinks Theseus does. Newt was not really fine, but he can tell them that for they will think that he’s weak, and he’s not weak. Newt did not realize that he had closed his eyes, but he opened them when the man asked:

“Is your brother home from that mission? He works for the ministry right” Newt nodded as he walked over to them.

“Yes, Theseus is home now. He came home um, a few hours ago,” Newt said simply as he sighed and smelled the air. Then he sighed again as he felt back for coming into their yard. “Um, I did not…………not mean, um to come into your yard…………again…………...I’m sorry. I um, wanted…………...wanted to get away from Theseus,” Newt ran a hand through his hair as he said this. Then he cleared his throat and added. “I’ll um, go now. Theseus um might send a search party out or something,” Newt laughed a little, but it was a little unsteady. Newt then started to walk back to the woods, but he was stopped with a voice.

“Oh, Newton,” The man looked at his wife as she said this. “You don’t want to get lost in the woods again. Like yesterday. Why don’t you stay here, and I’ll go get him,” Newt looked at her and sighed. He really wanted to be in the woods away from people and find that cave. Then again, he does not like being lost in the woods. This is when that memory came to his mind. Newt sighed and shook the thought away. As he watched this man walk into the woods leaving Newt alone with his wife.

              Theseus was lost in thought as he stared at the river when one of his neighbors came up to him. “Mr. Scamander?” Theseus looked at him and smiled.

“Mr. Crane. How are you? I have not seen you since………………….” Theseus trailed off as he thought of his mother. His mother, oh how he missed her. Mr. Crane looked at him and sighed. It has been a hard couple of months for the Scamander brothers. For they lost their mother and Newt was expelled from School: Theseus has to work a lot, so Newt is left alone.

“It’s ok Mr. Scamander. I um, came here to tell you that Newton is at our house again. He’s worried that you will worry,” Theseus nodded at this and sighed. Then he closed his eyes for a minute as he ran his hand through his hair.

“He,” Theseus sighed again. “I don’t know if he got mad at me, but you know Newt, he can be, well closed off. I blame ‘father for that. I always told Newton that father was wrong. That father did this because, well Newt did not really know who to believe after I told him that ‘father’ was just lonely, that he was unhappy about something, but Newt refused to listen to anyone. What kind of brother am I? If Newt hates me and does not want to talk to anyone?” Theseus sighed once again as he looked at the river after he said this. Mr. Crane sighed and looked at him.

“I wish I knew what you are going though Theseus, but I know this: Your brother needs you. He needs you to be here. Does the ministry know that you are living only with your brother?” Theseus looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you crazy? If they find out that I don’t have a mother, I will lose my job. If I lose my job, then I lose money. If I lose money, then I can't take care of Newt. No one, no one understands him but me! I don’t want to lose my brother. I know that if he stays with me, he’ll have a better life and a better chance at it,” Theseus rambled as he looked behind Mr. Crane and saw Newt. Theseus sighed again. “Ho much of that did you hear little brother?” Theseus asked when he saw Newt walk over to him. Newt sighed and said:

“Most of it Thee, I did not know that, um, you felt that way,” Newt looked at his brother. This was the longest time that he has looked at him. Theseus was shocked by this, but he did not say anything as they stood there awkwardly.

“I do Artemis. I guess we really have something in common then,” Theseus said to his brother who looked away from Theseus and looked to the river. Then Newt sighed and looked at Theseus again. Only this time he did not look at him for long. Then he said:

“Can we go, home brother. I think that………...that we………….um…………well,” Newt trailed off and sighed as he fiddled with his hands nervously. “Sorry, so sorry. I do not very good with,” Theseus raised his hand to cut him off. Mr. Crane watched kind of shocked by what Theseus has done but then again Theseus can be demanding at times.

“Its ok Newt. Come on,” Newt, much to Mr. Crane’s surprise he smiled at this. Then Newt sniffed the air.

“It’s going to rain anyway,” Mr. Crane looked at Newt still shocked at this, but Theseus simply smiled. Then they brother’s walked back home after they said good-bye to Mr. Crane.

      The next morning Theseus was the first to wake. This was weird because he just came back from a long mission and you would think that he needed sleep. Theseus sighed when he opened his eyes. The house was quiet. This was both sad and concerning at the same time. Usually, Newt was up first to feed the beasts that came to their door. “Newt?” Theseus muttered as he got out of bed and went to his brother’s door after he got into the hall. Theseus then let out a breath and knocked on the door. However, Newt did not answer. “Newton!?” Theseus said through the door, but he did not hear Newt at all. “Newton are you asleep?”  Theseus asked as he opened the door slowly. However, Theseus did not see Newt in the room. Theseus started to panic as he walked into the room. Then he looked around, trying to find a sign that Newt was in here.  Theseus sighed and looked at Newt’s desk. This is when he saw a journal.  open with a note next to it. Theseus looked at this and hums as he picked up the note and read:

_“Dear Theseus,_

_I went outside into the woods. I wrote this because well, so you won't get mad at me like yesterday. So, I’m writing this. See you when I get back inside._

_Your brother,_

_Newt.”_

Theseus smiled a little after he read this. However, he was a little bit nervous for his brother. Theseus sighed and started to walk out of the room. However, he stopped when he saw the journal.  on his desk. Theseus does not remember Newt having one.

“You like to write don’t you brother?” Theseus asked himself as he closed the journal. This was when he really looked at it. The journal was a nice brown. In fact, the thing was leather. On the front had _N.S_ on a beautiful silver background. Theseus raised an eyebrow when he looked at the back which had: _N.A.F.S_ and the property of Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander write on the back page. Theseus smiled when he saw want was written below this.

 _“Theseus, brother. Please don’t read anything from this journal. Please.”_ Theseus smiled and nodded as he closed the book and left the room.

              Newt was in the woods all by himself. He loved to be alone away from his brother. He loves his brother sure, but sometimes he just needs to be away from people.  Newt sighed when he found it, the cave that his mother told him about the one that he wanted to find but didn’t, until now. “I’m going to make you proud mother. Now let’s see what's waiting for me inside,” with that, Newt walked into the cave.  Unaware of what he was going to find or what will find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, cliffhanger sorry. Um, are you guys liking this story? Please review. That will be great, thanks. Sorry about not posting some stories. I will get on it. It’s just I started to watch Angel and well, I’m hooked. So, I don’t know what that will be for my Harry Potter stories. Thank you all for reading. Have a good night/morning and I will see you next time


	4. Deep fear

Theseus was reading the paper when there was a knock on the door. Theseus put down the paper with a smile and went to get the door. “Yes?” Theseus said once he opened the door. However, his smile faded when he saw that there was a muggle cop at the door. _‘What happened?’_  Theseus thought as Newt came to his mind.

“Hello Mr. Scamander,” Theseus relaxed a little when he realized that it was only Edward, but he saw a look of worry on his face. 

“What is it?” Theseus asked in a voice that was shaking a little. He hoped that this was not about Newt. _‘Please don’t be about Newt.’_  Theseus thought as he calmed his mind, but it did not work. 

“Well,” Theseus tensed. “This morning I was reading the paper and I saw your little brother go into the woods again. This might not be a problem but, there is a very deep cave in that woods. It’s very dangerous to go into this cave,” Theseus’s eyes grew wide. Newt always wished that he could go into the cave. Their mother promised that she’ll talk him after school was done however, she died, and Newt can’t go back to school. Theseus calmed his breath and said:

“Can you help me find him?” Theseus was still trying to keep his voice steady, but it was not working. Edward nodded slowly now seeing that Theseus loves his brother more than work. However, Newt does not see it this way. “Thank you,” Theseus said before he ran into the house to get his wand.  “Alright.” He said once he put his wand in his pocket before Edward could see it. Theseus, however, did not care if he saw it though for, he liked muggles, Newt is the same way. Edward nodded as they both ran to the back door.

              Newt smiled when he whispered into his wand. Newt knew that he was not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but he was alone in a dark cave. “Maybe this was not a good idea,” Newt said out loud as he sighed and stopped walking for a minute. Then he started to walk once again.

“Boy stop!” Newt froze when he heard a voice. Was this in his head? Or was it in the cave with him? Newt did not want to find out, so he started to run. “Boy stop!” The voice said a lot louder now as Newt ran faster. However, Newt tripped on a rock and dropped his wand. Thankfully Newt said:

“Nox,” before he dropped it and passed out on the cold dark floor.

          Theseus and Edward walked into the woods in silence. it wasn’t until Edward said: “What’s wrong with Newt? He seems………” Theseus looked at him and sighed. He was not really sure what was really wrong with his brother. In fact, he knew that Newt was found just the way he was. No one should tell him otherwise. Even though he does not really agree with what his little brother wants to be when he gets older. Theseus sighed again and said:

“Newt,” Theseus sighed again unsure how to put this. “Newt is not very good with people. He also does not like people. That’s all I can really say,” Theseus said as they walked deeper into the woods. However, Edward gave Theseus a look and sighed then he said:

“I don’t think that’s all. We are going into a very dangers cave here. I’ve heard that it feeds on what you fear the most. I think that there is more to Newton than ‘he does not like people or is not very good with them’,” Theseus looked at him after he said this and sighed.

“it’s a long story but, our ‘father’ hurt Newt. He told him that Newt was a disgrace to the family, so he tried to make him well, as he called it: ‘more like a man.’  Newt still feels that he’s failing him. Mother could not take it anymore, so she told him to get out,” Theseus sighed and stopped walking. Edward did the same and saw Theseus sigh. then he said: “Newt was showing me the animals that out mother was breading when father and mother started to yell at each other. Newt did not understand want was going on but after father left Newt still felt that ‘father’ was still in the house. We tried to get him some help, but Newt does not want to talk to anyone about anything. Well, I guess that’s that. the cave, well mother was going to take Newt into the nice part of the cave, but she died. I guess Newt believes that if he goes into this cave, then he’ll prove himself to them. Now Newt never believed this but after………………” Theseus trailed off as they made it to the cave. Theseus then cleared his throat. “Ok don’t think about what you fear,” Theseus demanded as his work mode kicked in. Edward heard this and nodded in understanding what this man does for a living.  After a moment Theseus said: “Alright, let's go get my brother.  Theseus took a deep breath and then walked in followed by Edward who took a deep breath also. Then he walked in not knowing what Newt had gotten himself into.

              Newt’s eyes snapped open when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Newt then let out a small cry of pain. This is when he knew that he had a broken leg. “Merlin’s beard,” Newt muttered under his breath. “Where’s my wand?” Newt asked himself as he felt around in the dark cave. Newt then smiled when he felt it through his fingers. “Alohomora,” he said once he got his wand into his hand. Newt then smiled again when his wand lit up. Newt then let out a breath when he shined his wand on his leg. However, he had to shine it away because he was not used to his own wounds. He is, however, more comfortable with seeing animal wounds. This was weird though; Newt did not care though. Newt sighed and looked around with his wand. Newt sighed when he knew that he must use his Patronus. However, if he used it than Theseus will know that he knows it and that he has been using magic.   Newt sighed again and said: “Expeto patronum,” Newt smiled when a silver Thunderbird come out of his wand. “Brother,” Newt sighed and then said: “I need your help. I made a mistake. You can yell at me. I don’t care, but I really need your help. My leg is open, and I think father is in here. Theseus please I…………...” Newt cut off as he passed out again from the blow to his head when he fell. This is when the thunderbird few off to Theseus and Edward. Thankfully we're not far from were Newt was laying.


	5. Good for you

Theseus was walking with his hand in his robes waiting for something to attack him when a silver Thunderbird came up to him. The message played and Theseus’s eyes grew wide. “No! We need to find him. Newt’s scared of becoming father. He does not want to work in an office because of him. He’s scared off working in an office. We need to get Newt out of here!” then after Theseus said this, he took off running with Edward behind him. However, Theseus was faster for he felt that this was all his fault and he had to make things right. He needs to find his brother. That’s the best thing he could do right now for Newt. That’s what a good brother does right? Saving him even though he got himself in this mess and it was not Theseus’s fault, even though it was. Edward slowed down when he saw Theseus slowly down for, he saw his brother muttering under his breath about their father. This broke Theseus’s heart. “Oh Newton,” Theseus said as he got to his knees as Edward watched feeling a little out of place around this small family that has nothing. Theseus felt a tear in his eyes. However, when Theseus cleared his throat Newt’s eyes snapped open.

“No! No! Father get away!” Newt yelled as he tried to hint his brother. This is when Theseus knew that Newt sees him as their father. Theseus’s worse nightmare. However, this was real and not a tick of the cave. Theseus then blinked back the tears and let out a breath before he said:

“Art?” Newt shook his head when he heard his brother’s voice as he relaxed a little.

“Thee, help me. Father he……….” Newt trailed off as he looked around with a little bit of fear in his voice. However, he did not see their father. Newt sighed at this knowing that he went into the wrong cave and Theseus might be mad. Newt sighed and said: “Can I rest, brother? My head hurts?” Theseus sighed and then nodded.

“Yes, you can,” Theseus breathed worried about his little brother. However, he let him sleep as he picked him up with Edward watching with a small smile on his face, but he too was worried about Newt. “Let's get the hell out of here,” Theseus said with a sharp tone to his voice, but Edward heard the pain behind it.

“I agree. This place is creepy,” Theseus nodded a little as he and Edward walked to the exit of the cave.

              Newt woke in his room back in his bed. Newt sighed at this knowing that Theseus will never for speak to him again even though he does not remember what happened, what he said or did. “I’m so sorry mother. I’m not good enough. I’m so sorry Theseus for being a terrible brother. Father? Am I brave? Can you see your brave little boy now? No, because I’m not, and I will never be ‘brave.’ I hope you are happy father because I’m not!” Newt had tears in his eyes as he yelled this out, but his head hurt, and he had to stop yelling. Little did he know that Theseus was on the other side of the door about to bring the healer in. Theseus had tears in his eyes when he heard Newt say this in a fit of sadness and was that rage, he heard his sweet little brother’s face? Theseus tried to wipe the tears from his eyes when the healer looked at him. Theseus looked like he was going to cry and break down on the floor in his own tears and sadness for his little brother.

“Are you going to be ok?” the healer asked Theseus who did not say anything as he took a shaky breath and nodded as he went to the door and nocked.

Newt was crying a little when he heard the knock on his door. Newt then cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes and said: “Come in Theseus,” however Newt’s eyes will still filled with tears and Newt was still crying a little. Which Theseus heard when he opened the door slowly.

“Hello Newt,” Newt did not look at him, but he heard tears in his voice also.

 _‘Men don’t cry understand? If you want to be like me, don’t cry. You are a disgrace if you do, but you are one anyway so why does it matter.’_  His father's words echo in his mind again as tears once again formed in his eyes but like his father said Newt did not let them fall. Theseus saw this when he saw the look on his face and sighed. Then he walked more into the room along with the healer. Then he cleared his throat and said:

“I brought this healer here to check you over alright, Newt?” Newt nodded slowly and allowed the healer to look him over while Theseus stepped out of the room.

              Newt sighed when the healer looked him over for, he knows that he did hear what Newt had said through the door. “How…………...How much……………did……………did Theseus……. hear?” Newt asked voice breaking as the healer waved his wand around Newt and then sighed.

“I think that you should ask Theseus that,” Newt sighed and then nodded as he closed his eyes in pain. The healer hums and then said: “Now, it seems that you have a concussion. Here is the potion for it,” Newt nodded as he drank the potion down not caring about the taste at the moment. The healer smiled at this and said: “Your leg is getting better, but I want you to stay here and rest. Here is the potion for your leg,” Newt nodded and watched as the healer walked out of the room. Leaving Newt alone to his thoughts.

              Theseus was outside the room pacing. He was also trying to stop the tears from his eyes as they fell down his face. Theseus knows that Newt is fine. What worries him is that Newt may not be fine emotionally. This scared Theseus as he waited for the healer to finish looking over Newt. Newt did not talk about feels and Theseus fears for his little brother because of this. However, Theseus might be the same. Theseus sighed when the door opened, and the healer walked out. Panicked Theseus said:

“Is he ok? I know that this is…………….” Theseus stopped when the healer raised his hand.

“Your brother has a concussion. His leg is healing don’t worry he is just fine. I gave him a potion for both. However,” Theseus tensed. “He seems pretty unstable with his emotions,” Theseus sighed and then nodded.

“I know, I try to get him to talk but Newton does not want to,” Theseus said quietly to the healer who nodded and then added:

“Are you his guardian?” Theseus nodded hoping that he will not take Newt away because of what happened. Theseus took a breath and said:

“Yes, I’m also his older brother. Please don’t take him. He’s all I have left. I can't lose him,” there was sheer panic and pain in his voice as he said this. The healer hearing this sighed but did not say anything or a while as he thought and then he said:

“Don’t worry Mr. Scamander your brother can stay. However, you might want to tell the ministry about this cave. Your brother might not be the only person to go in there,” Theseus nodded and watched as the healer left with a pop. Theseus then sighed and went inside Newt’s room after he took a breath.

        Newt was reading a book on magical beasts when Theseus slowly opened the door. “Newt can we talk?” Theseus asked Newt who hummed from the pages of his book, but he did not say anything. Then he slowly nodded as Theseus walked into the room and sat at Newt’s desk. Theseus took a breath and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and asked: “Why did you go into that cave?” Newt, however, did not say anything as he turned a page in his book. Theseus wondered at this point what was wrong with his brother, but he really needed to know why Newt went in that cave. “Newt answer me!” Theseus demanded however this was not the right thing to do because Newt put the book down and Theseus saw tears in his eyes brother’s eyes. Theseus then sighed and closed his eyes as Newt did the same. Newt at this point realized that his brother was mad at him and was acting just like father. Newt then closed his eyes right when Theseus opened his.

“I…………” Newt cut off and let out a shaky breath which Theseus heard tears in it. At this point Theseus knew what he has done, he acted just like their father. Theseus’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh, Newt. It’s ok. I’m not trying to be father ok. I’m not father,” Newt looked at him and let out a dry laugh. Theseus has never heard this from his sweet little brother before.

“If you are not father. Then why are you acting like him?” Newt almost yelled. However, Theseus knew that his little brother did not mean anything that he was saying.

“I’m going to say this again brother: I’m not trying to be Newt,” Theseus sighed. “I just want to know why you went in that cave? The real reason Newton, not you trying to prove yourself to everyone. You know that you don’t have to prove yourself,” Newt laughed again then he looked at the book on his legs.

“It does not matter brother. That was in the past. Leave me alone, I’m fine,” Theseus looked at him and sighed.

“Brother,” Theseus said slowly. “I know you are not ‘fine.’ Can you tell me please,” Newt rolled his eyes.

“You don’t care about me brother. Go back to your job! That’s all you care about! I can just………Just go live with that muggle he does not know about how father acted. He understands me more than you! Leave, right now!” Newt yelled as tears filled his eyes. Theseus felt tears in his eyes as well and Theseus knew that Newt meant everything that he had said to him. Theseus then wiped the tears from his eyes that Newt did not see and said:

“Alright, little brother. I’ll leave. I’ll see you later then,” Theseus’s heart was shattered and tears in his eyes that Newt did not see as Theseus left with a pop.

              Theseus was in his office at work with tear stains on his face and more tears falling and forming in his eyes. Theseus just felt broken, broken at what his brother said. He really meant that, why did he yell at him? Why did he act like their father? Theseus let out a shaky breath when his boss walked in. “Mr. Scamander can we….” he was cut off when he saw Theseus crying. “Are you ok. What happened? Is your brother ok?” Theseus did not say anything as he wiped the tears off his face. He knew that Newt just needs to be alone but the look on Newt’s face, the anger in his voice made Theseus feel so broken and lost. He knows however that Newt just needed to be alone.

“Newt is fine. He’s just…………just………” Theseus sighed and let out a shaky breath. “There is a cave in the back of our house. I may have yelled at him a little. Newt thinks I’m our so-called father and now he hates mem” Theseus said after a few minutes as he still tried to get rid of the tears from his eyes. His boss looked at him and shook his head.

“I don’t think Newt hates you. I just think that he’s mad at himself. I also think he blames himself for everything that you two have been through,” Theseus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You really think that?” Theseus asked his boss as he made his way to leave the room.

“I know so,” with that he left the room leaving Theseus alone once again. Theseus sighed and then looked at the picture of him and Newt on his desk and smiled. Then he nodded to himself and left the office with a pop.

       Newt was at this desk now writing a letter. He knows that running away was a bad idea, but he must get away from Theseus. _‘He’s too must like father.’_  Theseus thought as he finished the letter and slowly got to his feet. “I can't be around Theseus,” Newt said out loud as he slowly walked on his bed leg and walked out of the room. He knows that once he gets out the door there is no turning back. _‘Good-bye brother.’_  Newt thought as he walked out of the back door and into the woods once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry about this ending of this story. Don’t worry I will be doing a sequel. So, you don’t have to worry. What did you guys think of this story? Did you like it? I know it must be boring and a little too dramatic. Tell me what you think anyway. Thank you all for reading and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this chapter was much longer when I wrote it in my journal but it was just too much. I mean, I can't type ten pages. That’s just too much, anyway, this is the start of a new story and series. Staring a young Newt and Theseus. I really put myself in Newt this time because I have autism, and like Eddie Redmayne, I think Newt has it as well. I love that he thinks this. It would be so cool to see a character like me on the screen. Ok, I’m done. tell me what you guys think. Please don’t make fun of me for having autism. Also, don’t judge me in my writing because of it. I will be posting my other stories when I finish them so don’t worry. Thank you all. Have a nice night/morning and I will see you next time.  
> I’m proud to say that I have autism, and no one can tell me not to be. Good-bye and good night/morning.


End file.
